


Plus

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiko sneaks into Kira’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in S5 where Kira lives with the O’Briens and is carrying their child. (Keiko’s still with Miles, but I didn’t tag het because he doesn’t even appear here.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

These quarters are louder than hers ever were. It’s small things, really: footsteps making late night trips to the replicator, Molly’s precariously-placed toys falling off surfaces, Keiko’s plants creeping around like sentient creatures. Nerys doesn’t mind it; there’s something vaguely comforting about the constant motion, the illusion of being part of a family. With the O’Brien’s child growing inside her, she arguably belongs here. It’s been a long time since she’s known that there’s someone else in the home that cares for her so deeply, even if it is only a tenuous kinship between her and Miles and the strange, intangible warmth she shares with Keiko. Sometimes she just lies on her side, like she is now, staring at the wall that houses Keiko on the other side, probably sound asleep. Maybe even dreaming of Nerys, mothering the same child together. 

Is that what they’ll be, she wonders? Nerys never particularly wanted a child, never imagined having one, but now that it’s growing inside her and it’s _Keiko’s_ , she can’t help but think of what it’ll be like to raise a little human with Keiko’s almond eyes and Keiko’s glossy black hair, like Molly but also _hers_. She lets her daydreams linger, even as she hears footsteps out in the living room. Growing up in the resistance has left her hearing sensitive to intruders, but she doesn’t tense as she used to; it’s probably just Molly running to her mother after a nightmare, or Keiko grabbing a glass of water. Miles is off the station on a mission, but the footsteps would be too soft for his lumbering gate anyway. 

There’s something gentle about just the woman left, and Nerys would be lying to say she doesn’t enjoy their alone time. She’s fondly remembering brushing Molly’s hair with Keiko this morning when her door shifts softly aside; Nerys props right up on one elbow. 

Keiko appears in the crack of the doorway, silhouetted by the starlight from the living room. “I’m sorry if I woke you,” she whispers. Her hair is all loose around her shoulders, her body draped in a thin, red nightgown, shimmering with leftover movement and clinging to her lithe frame. With the halo of white around her edges, she looks like a vision from the Prophets, and Nerys shakes her head, stifling a smile. 

“It’s alright. I wasn’t sleeping.” She makes to sit up, asking, “What is it?”

But Keiko rushes over, the door swiftly closing behind her. “Oh, don’t get up on my account.” She puts a hand on Nerys’ shoulders as though to ease her back down, and Nerys just grins and takes it; the O’Briens both fuss over her too much; she’s never been fragile. Not even like this. But she’s learned there’s no use in fighting, and she lets Keiko tuck her back in while Keiko sits lightly on the edge of the mattress. There’s only a little light, green and red highlights glinting off the computer panel and various devices around the room. Nerys is still learning to live with Cardassian design. She waits for Keiko to explain why she’s here, but Keiko’s hesitating, brown eyes sliding away.

Finally, she murmurs, “Nerys, I... I don’t mean to disturb you. And please let me know if I’m intruding.” She places one hand down on Nerys’ wrist, warm, smooth skin that makes Nerys glow where she’s been touched. “But it’s... well, it’s lonely in my room, while Miles is gone. And I was just... wondering... if perhaps you wouldn’t mind...” She trails off, though the intent is obvious. 

Nerys’ throat feels dry. It’s something she thought about the first day he went, though of course she knows it’s foolish—they’ve spent time apart—surely Keiko is capable of sleeping on her own. But of course, she could still be _lonely_ , and even though it’s something Nerys is used to, Keiko shouldn’t have to be. And these beds are too large sometimes, or at least, seem too wide for someone who grew up sleeping in caves. She means to ask what Keiko meant, but somehow she winds up asking instead, “Would you like to stay with me?”

Keiko’s face lights up immediately, her long, thin smile a pale pink in the absence of the usual rouge. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

On the contrary, Nerys would like it more than she’d care to admit. But there’s no point in chasing things she can’t have, so she only lifts the sheets on the other side by way of invitation. Keiko, her eyes locked on Nerys’ with a ferocity that Nerys can’t be imagining, stands to stroll around the bed. On the other side, she slips below the covers, smooth and elegant in a way Nerys could never be. She admires Keiko in certain lights. She appreciates Keiko’s kindness, her level head, and her unbridled beauty. Nerys watches Keiko settle down on the mattress, rolling over to see Nerys through the dark. She whispers, like Nerys is the star, “Thank you again for everything.”

Nerys almost laughs. She’s sure she’s grinning stupidly, now turning to her own side, prominent stomach nestled carefully on the mattress—her days of sleeping on her front are over. “No, thank you. If anything, I’m sorry for intruding on your and Miles’ relationship.” In more ways than one. There was already the unsettling closeness with Miles, but with Keiko? It’s never been confronted. And perhaps that’s just as well, because she’s not sure she could give it up so easily. 

But Keiko makes it worse. 

Keiko reaches across the small distance, finds Nerys’ hand and wraps loosely around it, a small little gesture that makes Nerys’ heart beat too fast in her chest. “We don’t mind including you,” Keiko promises. The sincerity is so strong, but she pauses after she says it, searching again. A moment later, and she adds carefully, “In fact, Miles and I have had some... talks. About you.” Nerys lifts an eyebrow to show she’s listening, lips parted but quiet. “About my feelings towards you. That is, if you don’t mind...” Again, she doesn’t finish. 

Nerys whispers, “What?” She’s sure she’s misunderstood. 

But Keiko wriggles forward, leans in across the darkness, hovers just a few centimeters away, moist lips parting just a fraction, and Nerys can feel her breath. Nerys’ blood is racing in her ears. This doesn’t seem real; she’s fallen asleep and the Prophets are tormenting her. 

Heaven help her; she closes the distance. 

Keiko’s lips are impossibly soft, just like Nerys knew they’d be. The kiss is chaste, small: the nervous press of two plump mouths together, closed eyes and Keiko’s tiny nose against the ridges of Nerys’. Keiko’s fingers tighten around hers, squeeze, and then Nerys is the one to pull back, uncertain of everything. 

Her eyes stay closed for a few extra seconds, holding onto the moment she shattered, and then she opens them to ask, “Is Miles okay with this?” It would be unconscionable if he wasn’t, but if their arrangement allows it, there is no sin in alien relationships. Keiko nods her head and bites her lower lip, like savouring Nerys’ taste.

“He was actually happy at the idea of picturing us together.” 

Nerys can’t help herself and snorts. ‘Happy’ probably isn’t the right word. But Miles’ arousal doesn’t worry her right now. Keiko’s the one that plagued her mind, that’s slipped so easily into her life, fitting so well into her mold to fill all her flaws. She’s always wondered about being with a woman, and there’ve been dalliances in her past, but she’s never properly lived with one, _shared a child_ with one. Not like this. She stares at Keiko for a moment: an exotic, extraterrestrial beauty from light-years away. She’s said so many times that Miles is a lucky man. 

She’s not so unlucky herself. She tugs Keiko closer by the hand, because her belly makes it hard for her to creep forward like she used to. Grinning like the celestial temple itself, Keiko crosses the distance, brings one delicate hand up to cup Nerys’ cheek, and tilts her head to fit them properly together. Nerys’ lips open wider, while Keiko’s thumb traces her jaw, fingertips teasing the short strands of her hair. Keiko opens her mouth too, wet, plush lips that open into a hot cavern, blunt teeth and a probing tongue that only draws a centimeter forward. Nerys pushes the rest of the way, catches Keiko’s with her own tongue, traces the walls of Keiko’s mouth, the roof, the bottom row of teeth and then Keiko’s bottom lip. Nerys tugs it with her mouth, and Keiko sighs: a pretty, erotic thing that makes Nerys long for _more_.

There’s so much pleasure to be found in Keiko’s body. Nerys knows it, but it’s not for tonight—she has to jerk away abruptly and turn her head to the side for a large, unruly sneeze. She doesn’t bother to turn back; a second shakes her, then a third, and six draw out before she gets a moment’s relief. It leaves her head temporarily dizzy. When she looks back at Keiko, all she can give is an apologetic look, though Keiko’s smiling. 

“Perhaps we should talk about this more in the morning,” Keiko suggests. If there weren’t a child involved, if it weren’t in the middle of the night, if Miles didn’t exist, Nerys might roll Keiko over right now, ride atop her and ravage her, give into all those fleeting, buried thoughts. But it’s too much right now, and Nerys just nods, her nose crinkling like it wants to do more. 

She settles closer anyway, as best she can, and Keiko draws in too, on different pillows but foreheads nearly touching. Their hands are still held, and neither pulls away. 

Keiko whispers, “Goodnight, Major.” There’s a twinkle in her eyes that Nerys never noticed before, or perhaps it’s just unique to this moment.

Nerys murmurs, “Goodnight,” and then settles in to sleep, the Prophets promising miracles for the morning.


End file.
